


Mamoritai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Protectiveness, Scarves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ho visto le previsioni del tempo, dicono che più tardi farà freddo. Hai visto che ho fatto bene a farti mettere la sciarpa?Yuri si morse un labbro.Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto prendersela.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Mamoritai

**_ \- Mamoritai -  _ **

C’erano certe giornate in cui Chinen si domandava seriamente come potesse trattenersi dall’urlare.

Era appena uscito dalla metropolitana, in mezzo a quelle che gli sembravano essere almeno un milione di persone.

Quella mattina si era svegliato di pessimo umore.

Aveva in programma un’intervista, e se non avesse fatto in fretta sarebbe arrivato in ritardo.

Si era lavato a tempo di record, e poi era tornato in camera a vestirsi.

Aveva trovato Yuya seduto sul letto, con aria assonnata.

Gli aveva dato velocemente il buongiorno, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra, e poi aveva cominciato a tirare i vestiti fuori dall’armadio.

Poi l’aveva salutato velocemente e si era diretto verso la porta; stava quasi per uscire, quando l’altro l’aveva raggiunto di corsa.

Chinen digrignò i denti.

Yuya aveva insistito per quasi cinque minuti buoni prima che lui cedesse e si mettesse quella maledettissima sciarpa.

_“È marzo Yuri, farà sicuramente freddo. Non voglio che ti ammali.”_

Certe volte Chinen si domandava se avesse un fidanzato o una seconda madre.

Ma era tardi, e lui non si era perso in troppe discussioni.

Gli aveva strappato di mano la sciarpa ed era uscito, con umore ancora peggiore di quando si era svegliato.

E mentre era su quel treno dove c’era a malapena lo spazio per respirare, era _morto di caldo._

Una volta conclusasi l’intervista, aveva preso il cellulare, controllando se ci fossero mail o chiamate.

C’era una mail di Yuya, e lui fu tentato dall’ignorarlo, dal fingere di non averla vista, ma alla fine cedette.

_Ho visto le previsioni del tempo, dicono che più tardi farà freddo. Hai visto che ho fatto bene a farti mettere la sciarpa?_

Yuri si morse un labbro.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto prendersela.

Aveva ancora caldo, e la lana della sciarpa gli pungeva il collo.

Eppure, nonostante la sua irritazione, il messaggio di Yuya lo fece ridere.

Non lo faceva di proposito. Non voleva essere seccante, o altro.

Semplicemente, si preoccupava.

_Sì che hai fatto bene, Yuuyan. Meno male che ci sei tu a pensare a me._

Inviò la mail, concedendosi una lieve smorfia per il tono sdolcinato del messaggio.

Ma stringendo a sé la sciarpa, non poté fare a meno di continuare a sorridere.


End file.
